Rien qu'une fois te l'avouer
by lion no kalista
Summary: Pendant la guerre contre Hadès, deux chevaliers se cherchent sans se trouver... yaoi à peine suggéré


_Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers ne m'appartiennent toujours mais merci à Monsieur Kurumada de les avoir inventés. _

Debout devant lui, DeathMask l'observait, se gavant de son image qu'il emporterait avec lui dans la mort.

Le chevalier faisait rempart de son corps, interdisant l'accès de sa demeure aux renégats, malgré l'injonction de son Maître. Intérieurement, le Cancer savait que le plan de Shion ne marcherait pas. Jamais, le fier bélier ne se rabaisserait à bafouer les ordres de sa Déesse bien-aimée, ni à bafouer son honneur de chevalier même si son maître vénéré lui demandait lui-même.

Avec son air goguenard, Deatmask s'approcha de l'atlante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant l'un à l'autre.

Non, le cancer refusait ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux purs de son vis-à-vis. Pas de pitié, pas de commisération, le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de cela, il voulait que Mû le haïsse, c'était beaucoup plus facile ainsi.

Ne pas le regarder, le frapper, ne pas l'aimer.

Et pourtant, cela fait si longtemps que le jeune atlante avait percé une brèche dans la façade du cancer, si longtemps que DeathMask connaissait les trésors de bonté et d'altruisme que recelait le cœur de Mû. Si longtemps,… ils n'étaient encore que des enfants…

Angelo souffrait le martyre. Son Maître, sous prétexte d'une leçon, lui infligeait chaque jour une sévère correction que le jeune garçon ne méritait pas. Le futur petit Cancer devait endurcir son corps, son cœur et son caractère.

A la force des coups répétés inlassablement, chaque jour l'enfant se repliait sur lui-même, se forçant à ne rien laisser paraître. Ni douleur, ni pitié pour les faibles, il se devait d'être fort et impitoyable. Pourtant, ce soir-là, courbaturé, blessé et incapable de se relever de la paillasse sur laquelle son Maître l'avait jeté, le jeune garçon se laissa aller aux larmes. Ses sanglots silencieux se propageaient douloureusement dans son corps. Tout à son chagrin, le jeune garçon fit un bond formidable en sentant une petite main se poser sur son épaule. Angelo se retourna et vit un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans. Ses grands yeux verts étaient emplis de compassion envers lui. Cela révulsa le jeune italien.

- Qu'est que tu fous là toi ? Et puis, t'es qui d'abord ?

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Mû. Je suis le futur chevalier d'or du bélier …

- ouais, je m'rappelle… t'es le sale gosse pourri gâté qui est toujours fourré derrière les jupes du Grand Pope.

Le petit atlante le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Pourquoi tu es si méchant ? Moi, je veux juste d'aider. Tu sais, mon Maître a un onguent qui fait bien pour les douleurs et les plaies. Je peux aller te le chercher pour te soigner. Je suis un peu guérisseur, cela fait parti de mon apprentissage.

Mû regarda, consterné, Angelo se refermer sur lui-même comme une huître. Le petit garçon connaissait de réputation le chevalier d'or du Cancer et son apprenti. L'avantage de vivre au palais est qu'il savait absolument tout ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire. Les passages secrets étaient ses terrains de jeu favori, ce qui lui permettait de tout savoir, grâce aux médisances des gardes. Le cancer battait plus qu'il éduquait son apprenti, cherchant à le rendre comme lui, dur et cruel. Bien que le Grand Pope n'accepte pas cette façon d'éduquer le jeune Cancer, il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement.

- je vais le chercher, bouge pas !

- comme si je pouvais, marmonna Angelo. Et si tu…

Mais il constata que le garçonnet s'était volatilisé. Il se rappelait ce que son Maître expliquait sur les atlantes, donc sur le Grand Pope que le Cancer n'appréciait pas. Mû se télé portait. D'ailleurs le petit garçon ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître, comme sorti de nulle part.

- Voilà, ça va peut-être faire un peu mal au début. Mais tu verras, la douleur va vite s'effacer.

Le visage crispé du futur petit cancer se tourna vers lui.

- vas-y, qu'on en finisse et puis après, fous le camp. Moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ta réputation n'en souffrira pas, je te le promets…

Devant la mine malicieuse de Mû, Angelo allait trouver une réplique cinglante. Mais les mains fraîches de l'enfant se posèrent comme deux papillons sur ses épaules. Imbibées de pommade, elles entamèrent un doux ballet. Décrispant les muscles de l'italien, la douceur que mettait Mû a le soigner firent monter les larmes dans les yeux du petit cancer. Larmes qu'il ravala bien vite. Non, personne ne devait savoir au combien il souffrait. Pleurer démontrerait sa faiblesse. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles. Son Maître lui faisait comprendre tous les jours à coups de poings. Et puis, il ne le voulait pas, pas devant Mû. Il se laissa malgré tout aller au bien être que lui procurait les mains du petit atlante. Tant et si bien qu'il s'endormit, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Quand Mû eut fini avec son dos, il voulut qu'Angelo se retourne mais remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que le jeune italien dormait d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Un sourire aux lèvres, Mû décida d'expérimenter sa maîtrise de la télékinésie. Il se concentra, souleva le corps endormi, le retourna délicatement et le posa avec une grande douceur, pour ne pas éveiller les douleurs du dos du dormeur. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Mû continua à appliquer le médicament sur toutes les blessures et contusions de l'enfant endormi. Et son travail ne s'acheva que tard dans la nuit, tant le corps du petit italien était meurtri. Fatigué, Mû s'allongea contre le petit cancer et plongea à son tour, dans un sommeil bienfaisant.

Le lendemain, un peu avant l'aube, Angelo s'éveilla, sentant une source de chaleur entre ses bras. Il se dressa à demi, surpris. Son regard tomba sur un visage enfantin, doux et tendre. Les cheveux mauves couvraient les joues encore rondes légèrement ombrées par les longs cils entourant les yeux en amandes du petit garçon. Angelo, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, se dit qu'il aimait bien ce petit atlante. Il tendit la main vers les mèches qui masquaient la petite bouille attendrissante. Remettant en place les cheveux soyeux mais indisciplinés, les doigts d'Angelo caressèrent le velouté de la joue du petit garçon. Le jeune Cancer se reprit bien vite, retirant sa main comme s'il était brûlé. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la sentimentalité stupide. La peur saisit Angelo, le fait que Mû soit l'apprenti du Pope ne le mettait pas à l'abri de son Maître qui ne tarderait à venir le chercher.

- Mû,….Mû…. Réveille toi. Il faut que tu partes. Il va revenir. Vas-t-en.

Le jeune atlante s'assit, bâilla et se frotta les yeux de ses poings.

- Qui ?

- Mon Maître, il va revenir. Sauve toi.

Mû le regarda, sans comprendre, puis lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

- D'accord mais je reviens ce soir.

- Ouais… ben, il faut le dire à personne, tu entends, dit durement Angelo saisissant Mû par les épaules. Il ne faut même pas que ton Maître le sache.

- Mais…

- Sinon, ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu es venu tout seul.

Mû baissa la tête, puis acquiesça. Enfin il disparut, se téléportant rapidement. Angelo soupira. Non, il ne fallait pas que le petit atlante devienne son ami, cela le mettait en danger. Être dur et impitoyable, voilà ce qu'il devait être.

Mais intérieurement, Angelo attendait les visites de son petit guérisseur. Chaque soir, Mû revenait soigner le futur Cancer, peu avenant, qui se montrait froid et dur avec lui. Pourtant, jamais le petit atlante ne se décourageait, semblant comprendre et appliquant avec soin le médicament sur le corps du martyre. Mais un soir…

- Bonsoir Angelo.

- Bsoir. Qu'est que tu veux ?

- Je viens te donner un pot de crème et te dire au revoir, car je ne pourrais plus venir.

- hum… je m'en doutais. Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à qui que ce soit, comme cela on n'est pas déçu. Mon Maître avait raison…

-………

- pourquoi ?

- Mon Maître m'envoie à Jamir, tout seul, pendant deux ans pour mon entraînement. Je dois réparer les armures qui s'y trouvent. Je reviendrais ensuite pour subir mon épreuve et voir si je suis digne de revêtir l'armure sacrée du Bélier.

-……….

- Bon et bien… au revoir Angelo. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ton épreuve de demain, j'espère que tu réussiras..

- ouais, je réussirais….. Et je le tuerais, je serais le nouveau chevalier d'Or du Cancer.

-……………

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est moi ou lui.

- bonne chance, Angelo.

Le jeune atlante partit, laissant un grand vide dans le coeur du futur Cancer. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de le regarder disparaître de son existence et lui suivit du regard le plus longtemps qu'il put. Avec Mû, s'en allait le peu de douceur qui emplissait sa jeune vie.

Deux ans plus tard, à son retour, Mû ne reconnu plus le Sanctuaire. Ainsi ses doutes étaient fondés. La disparition du cosmos de Shion ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Mais qui avait usurpé la place du Grand Pope ?

C'est pour répondre à cette interrogation que l'atlante se dirigea vers le treizième temple par les passages secrets, sans voir l'ombre qui me suivait. Ce qu'il y vit le glaça d'effroi. Il partit en courant, écrasé par l'atroce vérité. Aveuglé par les larmes, il heurta quelque chose de dur qui le projeta à terre. Un ricanement lui fit lever la tête.

- tiens, tiens…. Le retour du fils prodigue..

- An.. Angelo ?

- Non, maintenant je suis DeathMask et je te déconseille de demander pourquoi… il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches.

Le ton froid et cynique du Cancer laissait entrevoir sa nouvelle personnalité. Ainsi, la tradition n'était pas rompue, Angelo était devenu aussi cruel et froid que l'ancien Cancer. Mû se reprit et se releva, affichant à nouveau un masque d'indifférence imperméable. Son regard vert pur accrocha celui du Cancer en un reproche muet.

- Tu sais n'est pas ?

- Ouais…. Et je trouve cela très bien…. Un Pope doit pouvoir imposer la paix par la force.

- Mais c'est faux, s'insurgea Mû, il a tué mon Maître Shion qui faisait régner la paix avec douceur et bienveillance.

Le cancer se moqua ouvertement de lui.

- Pauvre petit agneau perdu dans le monde des grands. Tu crois encore à tout cela. Sache qu'il n'y a que le pouvoir et la force de l'imposer qui compte. Mais bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Pour toi, tout a toujours été tout blanc ou tout noir. Aucune nuance, mais pour moi…

Le cancer se détourna, prêt à partir sans achever sa phrase, bien trop intimiste. Il se retourna vers le jeune atlante.

- Au fait Mû, un conseil. Fais comme si de rien n'était. Car Il pourrait très bien me donner l'ordre de te tuer.

- et tu le ferais ?

- ouais.

Le lendemain, Mû obtint son armure et reparti pour Jamir sans avoir croisé le Cancer. Pourtant, pas un instant ce dernier ne quitta le jeune atlante du regard, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. For heureusement, le Pope avait besoin du Bélier pour réparer les armures. DeathMask se serait fait couper les bras plutôt que d'avouer que ça le soulageait de ne pas avoir à tuer l'atlante.

Quelques années plus tard, à la veille de la bataille du sanctuaire, DeathMask eut l'occasion de revoir le Saint du Bélier. Le jeune homme s'interposa entre lui et sa proie. C'est sans doute à ce moment là que le cancer sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'atlante.

Majestueux, fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Mû, adulte, était d'une grande beauté. Et ce regard, doux, indéfinissable qui le transperçait comme lisant dans son âme. Le valeureux Cancer rompit le combat incapable de porter la main sur le bélier. Il retourna avouer son échec au Grand Pope sans invoquer la raison de ses doutes.

Sans le vouloir, Mû avait percé sa carapace lui faisant entrevoir un autre monde.

Un monde d'amour et de douceur. Un monde qui n'était pas pour lui, DeathMask, assassin attitré de Saga. Lui, il évoluait dans un univers rempli de haine, où la loi du plus fort était forcement la meilleure, un monde au antipode de celui de l'atlante.

Juste garder un souvenir de ce regard si doux et de ce sourire qui avait étiré les lèvres si délicatement ourlées du bélier. Un souvenir qui hanterai ses nuits, mais qui, en même temps, réchaufferait son cœur si gelé.

La semaine suivante, le Cancer perdit la vie face au protégé de Mû, ce maudit Dragon. Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'atlante, elle n'était que regret et désespoir d'une existence vouée à la haine.

Maintenant, face au gardien de la première maison, DeathMask avait envie de lui hurler que, pour la première fois, ils oeuvraient tous les deux dans un seul et même but. Mais il vit les yeux si doux s'emplirent de colère. Seiya essayait de s'interposer et l'atlante catapulta DeathMask avec aisance.

Il choisissait de s'occuper de Seiya, obéissant à Shion.

Le Cancer, surpris, en resta bouche bée. Non, impossible, le Bélier ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas trahir Athéna, pas lui, pas l'inébranlable bélier. La trahison, c'est bon pour une raclure dans son genre, pas pour un être si pur que Mû, qui n'avait jamais faillit. Ivre de rage, DeathMask se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille l'opposant à l'atlante

- _Non Mû, je t'en prie pas toi, pas toi… tu ne peux pas trahir… je t'en supplie… je te donnerai ma vie s'il le faut, pour te faire réfléchir, pour que tu comprennes_…, hurlait en pensée le Cancer, fou de douleur.

La bataille fut rapide et inégale. Le Cancer et le Poisson furent balayés par la fureur du Bélier d'Or.

Les deux chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent au royaume d'Hadès, mais DeathMask avait perdu le goût de la bataille. Si même une âme aussi immaculée que celle de Mû se laissait pervertir… qu'adviendrait-il du Monde ?

Rhadamanthe le fit passer rapidement de vie à trépas sans qu'il puisse s'assurer du succès de sa mission. DeathMask fut presque heureux de mourir, pour ne pas continuer à ressentir cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Mur des lamentations.

Tous les chevaliers d'or avaient répondu à l'appel de leur Déesse. Même lui, DeathMask. Son cœur bondit de sa poitrine en voyant Mû, noble et fier, se tenir prêt d'eux. Ainsi le Bélier n'avait jamais manqué à son devoir. Cette simple constatation suffisait à insuffler tout le courage du monde dans le cœur meurtri du Cancer. Toute sa dévotion envers sa Déesse puisait sa source dans deux magnifiques yeux verts.

Tous les chevaliers firent un cercle pour décocher une unique flèche commune. Les paroles leur virent comme naturelles :

- POUR L'AMOUR ET LA JUSTICE SUR TERRE…

Oui, pour l'amour qu'il n'aura jamais de la part de Mû. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il est plus fort d'aimer que d'être aimé ?

- NOUS ALLONS LANCER EN EMBRASANT TOUTE NOTRE VIE ET TOUTE NOTRE AME…

Mais lui, Angelo, chevalier d'or du Cancer, embrasait sa vie pour un jeune homme indifférent à son amour.

Pourtant, une fois, rien qu'une seule fois avant de disparaître à jamais, lui dire au combien son amour pour lui est grand. Lui dire que peu importe son mépris, lui, il l'aimait d'un amour exclusif et impossible. D'un amour pur et chaste. Oui, comment lui, DeathMask, tueur, assassin sanguinaire, aurait pu poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ce corps si pur. Il l'aurait sûrement sali avec ses mains dégoulinantes de sang. Rien qu'une fois pourvoir dire ces mots : je t'aime. Une seule fois dans sa vie.

- _Mû, écoute moi, rien qu'une fois, je t'en supplie…_

_- Qu'y A-t-il, Angelo ?_

Angelo… seul Mû pouvait se permettre de l'appeler ainsi sans se faire tuer immédiatement.

- _Mû, malgré tous nos différents… je voulais te dire que… tu es important dans ma vie._

_- ………_

_- je_ …

Comme c'était difficile d'ouvrir son cœur quand on avait perdu la clé depuis si longtemps. Ce serait peut être plus facile dans sa langue maternelle.

- _Ti amo, mio caro…_

_- …………._

- ENFLAMME TOI MAINTENANT COSMOS D'OR…

- _Angelo… nga rang lha ga bu du…_

_- …??_

Un éclat de rire cristallin éclata dans son crâne.

- _Je t'aime depuis longtemps, idiot, mais tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre ni à l'accepter. Maintenant, c'est trop tard mais j'espère vraiment que nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie. Et qu'à ce moment là, nous pourrons nous aimer comme nous le voulons. Adieu, mon amour…_

_- Adieu, mon ange…. Athéna, je t'en supplie, fais que notre vœu se réalise._

- QU'UN RAYON DE LUMIÈRE ÉCLAIRE CE MONDE DE TÉNÈBRES.

FIN

Voilà, ne tapez pas, il n'y a pas de happy end. Merci de me laisser tout de même vos commentaires. Je vous répondrais avec plaisir. Bisous.

en tibétain, vous l'aviez deviné n'est-ce pas ? ,


End file.
